Caught Out
by madpsychogirl
Summary: Someone from Jenny's past pays her an expected visit that gets out of hand until Gibbs calms the situation. For Aly, to make her smile.


_A/N: Something to cheer up Aly considering she had a bad day last week. I hope it makes you smile :)_

* * *

Jennifer Shepard never understood the need of making love at work...

Until she joined NCIS.

Technically, they weren't that far this morning... _Yet_.

Jethro slid another finger inside her as she bit her lip from moaning again, nuzzling herself into his neck. Her office door was securely locked, Cynthia away at lunch, and Gibbs' team having been ordered to stay out in the bullpen.

Jenny on the other hand, was preoccupied for a completely different reason.

Because no-one ever said no to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

He stood in-between her legs, having lifted her onto her desk and snaking a hand under her blouse before she'd even spoken a word.

Reaching for the button of his jeans, Jenny pulled him closer by his belt loops, wrapping her legs around his. Her hips moved in rhythm with his thrusts, as she kissed and sucked his neck.

A loud knock at the door broke them apart, panting for breath and sharing the same expression. Fear.

"You locked it, didn't you?" She hissed, rearranging her skirt and fixing her blouse.

Jethro simply nodded, fastening the top two buttons of his shirt to hide the marks she'd left. His eyes roamed over her body hungrily – taking in her disheveled appearance.

"Don't look at me like that." She hissed again, a slight smile creeping through, despite her tone.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to finish what you started." The knock came again, more persistent this time. "Give me a minute." Jenny called, just as Jethro brushed his hips against hers, making it clear he had every intention of such a thing. Stifling the giggle that threatened to expose them, she kissed him once more, grazing a hand over his chest. "Later." She promised, earning a growl in reply. "Now, I don't know who that is so-"

"Make it believable, I know." He whispered back, flashing her one of his rare smiles.

"Agent Gibbs, what is it you expect me to do?" Jenny yelled, the anger behind her words enough to make a less confident man flinch.

"Hell, I don't know Jen, how about running the agency for once?"

They briefly shared a smile as Jethro unlocked the door, knowing he'd be back later.

"Just because you can't control your team Agent Gibbs, I don't see why I have to take it out on me. There is nothing wrong with my skills as a Director."

Jethro opened the door, glaring at the person that dared interrupt them.

He glanced over the brunette in front of him; took in her long tanned legs, pencil skirt and stylish but professional blouse and jacket combination. She carried herself like a woman with confidence – although Jethro felt a slight arrogance to her stance too.

Making no pleasantries, he left the door ajar and hoped Jenny had enough control over herself to act normal... He needed a cup of coffee.

"Come in." Jenny stepped forward, owing her visitor a better greeting than Gibbs would have given. But, as the woman in question strode into her office, Jenny's feet wouldn't move. Neither would her mouth.

"Hello Jennifer. Nice to see you."

* * *

She hadn't called him.

Last time they'd been 'interrupted', minutes after she'd finished her phone call to the FBI to clear up a case of jurisdiction, Jethro was back in her office and covering her lips with his own to keep her from making too much noise.

She never had been one to keep quiet.

"Boss?" Tony called, snapping him back to reality. The bull pen. _Jenny._ With her hands over his chest. Her tongue teasing him as she... "_Boss_?"

Gibbs glared.

"The Director's old college professor has been up there a while." He nodded in the direction of the catwalk as the color drained from Gibbs' face. "You think it's one of those inappropriate pupil teacher-"

"Who did you say she was?" The older man took the gun from his drawer, watching as his team stood up as if to follow suit.

"She told us she was an old college professor from-"

"_Damn_ it." Gibbs strode past his team, who were torn between staying where they were or following. Taking the stairs two at a time, he waved them off, preparing himself for the worst.

"I wonder why he's carrying." McGee spoke up first as their boss disappeared into Cynthia's office. "Hopefully you haven't just let in a potential murderer, Tony."

"It wasn't just _me... _Ziva told her where-"

"Do not bring me into this."

Jethro debated calling Cynthia. Or Ducky. Or security. This was not good.

Jenny had only mentioned college a handful of times. The Director of NCIS wouldn't like to broadcast the fact she'd dropped out halfway into her first year because her father had been stationed somewhere else. She could have stayed on campus. She could have supported herself. But Jenny, always the sentimental one, had decided to follow her father across the country.

Apparently, some professors took it harder than others. Jenny spoke of the day she'd told them she was leaving – the harsh words they spat at her. In their eyes, she was the 'Navy brat' that threw away her life for the sake of her father. A _Marine._

They obviously didn't understand the meaning of honor. Or family.

"Do not bring him into this." He heard Jenny grit through her teeth, surprisingly calm considering how hard this must be for her.

"Jennifer, you shouldn't have left. You could be so much better than this. I told you that the day you left and I still mean it now."

"It was my decision to make. There is nothing wrong with my life."

"You're _alone_. And a woman in a man's job. Naval Criminal Investigative Service?" Gibbs felt his own teeth clench as she fought to keep the disgust from her voice. "How could your father be proud of you for _this_?"

His hand slide to his holster, touching the cool metal of the gun. Surely she wasn't for real?

"How... How would you know anything about what would make my father proud?" Jenny's voice grew a little louder as she neared the door. "You should leave. Now. Or I will get someone to escort you from the building. Being Director of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service has its advantages."

Gibbs took that as his cue, letting himself unceremoniously into her office.

"The Secretary of the Navy called, Jen." He kept his eyes on her, without even offering a greeting. He could almost feel the woman beside him staring daggers for interrupting. Jenny kept his gaze though, an expression he couldn't read. "He wants to thank you. Something about the way you handled the director of the FBI this morning. He's holding on Line 1 for you."

Jenny stumbled over her words. Sometimes, it was like he'd swapped personalities with someone else. It scared and excited her all at once.

"Thank you, Special Agent Gibbs."

"I think you're right Jennifer, working with all these men _does_ have it's advantages." The stranger fluttered her eyelashes at him, extending her hand. "Chrissie Reid."

"I know who you are." He growled, glaring at her hand. "Visitors badge."

Chrissie laughed, an annoying sound that Gibbs wished he could stop. Right now.

"Mrs Reid was just leaving. Would you get someone to escort her from the building please?"

"_Special _Agent Gibbs can escort me, can't you?" Chrissie snaked an arm around his waist, laughing again. Jenny tensed from across the room, unable to hide the flash of anger across her eyes.

"I do what I'm told." He smiled despite wanting to drag the woman into Interrogation to scare some sense into her. "The Director runs a very tight ship here and the agency wouldn't be what it is without her." Chrissie's face mirrored that of Jenny. Shock. "I'll just go and fetch you an escort, Mrs Reid. Director." Gibbs nodded at his superior, winking behind the other woman's back. "Officer David is due to go on a coffee run for me. She can take your visitor out on her way, if that's okay, ma'am?"

Jenny smiled as he left the room. She felt the anger seep away – finally felt her heart rate slow.

"Well Jennifer, you seem to have made quite an impression on such a charming young man."

"He used to be my boss." She confessed, not quite hiding the blush across her cheeks. She really did have a lot to be proud of. For her and her father's sake.

"Is he single?"

"No." She ground her teeth, watching Chrissie's eyes light up.

"Well that doesn't matter. I still have a chance."

"He's _unavailable_."

"So was your-" Jenny froze. Chrissie did too.

"Get _OUT._"

"Jennifer, I-"

Jenny strode to the door, almost colliding with Gibbs and Ziva. She needed to get out.

"Director?"

"Get her out of my sight and off the premises now."

"Jen, are you-"

"_Now, _Special Agent Gibbs." Jenny practically growled in a tone so similar to that of the man in front of her that he simply nodded and watched her turn on her heel towards the back elevator.

Hopefully Ducky's tea could work the same wonders it usually did.

* * *

"Where are you?" She demanded, her knees pulled up to her chest, back against the wall.

"You're still in the elevator, aren't you?"

Closing her cell phone, she waited. She couldn't talk about her father right now. She couldn't talk about anything. She just needed to forget.

"Jen..."

Standing up, she opened the doors of the elevator. Jethro stepped in, letting the doors close before he wrapped his arms around her. She waited a few seconds before stopping the car, the darkness casting a shadow over Jethro's face as she looked up at him.

"Thank you. For what you said to Chrissie."

He shrugged, pinning her against the wall. "It's true."

"I can't believe she came over here just to give me a lecture on my life. What a-"

"Sssssh." He gently placed his fingers over her eyes, before trailing them along her cheek. She relaxed under his touch, relished in the smell of coffee that surrounded her. The smell that _always_ surrounded her.

Letting his hands roam her chest, he made quick work of the buttons of her blouse, leaning down to kiss her breasts. She tingled under the feel of his lips against her bare skin – hips grinding against his as his tongue swept over her nipple.

He unbuttoned his own jeans as she dug her fingers into the back of his neck, hitching forward slightly so he could unzip her skirt next.

"No foreplay?" She whispered, gasping as he slid her panties down and entered her without a word.

Jenny felt his strong arms underneath her, lifting her so she could wrap her legs around him. He kissed her neck, smiling into her skin as she held him tighter against her chest.

Sometimes things were just so close to perfect, Jethro waited for it to all come crashing down again.

Sometimes things were just so close to perfect, Jenny waited for him to leave her, just like everyone else; just like she'd done to him once before.

Jethro kissed her, rough and needy. His tongue ran across her bottom lip, his right hand braced against the wall as he brought her close enough she could have begged him for more.

His name fell past her lips as she came, the sound of her moaning in his ear and the feel of her around him enough to send him over the edge too.

Setting her gently on the floor, Jethro kissed her lazily, his hand snaking across her abdomen and up to her neck.

She held the lapels of his jacket, not wanting to let him go just yet.

Sometimes, things were just _so_ close to perfect.


End file.
